Happy Birthday
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: The Castaways throw a party for Mary Ann's birthday. While setting everything up, Gilligan takes Mary Ann on a picnic. One shot.


It was Mary Ann's birthday, and the others were planning a party for her. Mrs. Howell was going to bake a cake for the youngest Castaway, Ginger and the Professor were going to set the decorations up, and Mr. Howell and the Skipper were going to wrap her presents. While getting everything ready for the party, Gilligan was in charge of keeping Mary Ann occupied. He had surprised Mary Ann with a picnic lunch, and said they should eat together down by the lagoon. Mary Ann had been confused at first, asking what the others were going to do for lunch, but Gilligan just shrugged his shoulders, and that was that.

The others had told Gilligan to not mess up by telling Mary Ann about her surprise party. Gilligan knew that he goofed up secrets a lot, but he was determined not to goof this up. They had a nice little lunch by the lagoon. It wasn't anything much, just some soup, pineapple juice, and mangos. It was still nice, though. They sat by the lagoon and talked about all the things that's happened to them since they've been on the island. The good and the bad. Mary Ann was wearing her red gingam dress, with her hair in pigtails with red ribbon, and her red shoes. This was Gilligan's favorite outfit of hers. Not only did Mary Ann look really pretty in it, but red was also his favorite color. There was something else Gilligan needed to get off his chest. Something that had been bothering him for a while now. When it came to asking these kinds of questions, he would usually try to change the subject or find a way out, but Gilligan needed to ask this, or he would go crazy. It was the perfect opportunity. They were all alone, and there would be no interruptions.

"Mary Ann?"

"Yes, Gilligan?"

"Do you remember when my hair turned white?"

Mary Ann nodded her head, taking a bite of mango. _She sure looks good when she eats. Oh, shut up, Gilligan!_

"Well, remember when you came to see me that night? You had your hair down and you were wearing that blue dress?"

"Yes. I do. The dress was Ginger's idea, though. It was my idea to come see you, however."

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

Mary Ann hesitated. She had a feeling that Gilligan would bring this up again someday, she just didn't know when or where.

"Did you mean it? You said you've known from the first that you loved me."

And there it is. He finally asked about it. _Oh boy, Mary Ann. Oh, boy._

"Mary Ann?"

"Hmm? Oh. I- well, I- Oh, alright, fine, yes, I meant it. I meant every word. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true. From the moment I first met you, I felt something for you other than friendship. I-I do love you Gilligan."

"Like a brother?"

"No, Gilligan."

"Cousin? Uncle? Nephew? Grandparent?"

"No, Gilligan. I love you like a boyfriend."

Gilligan gulped. Well, he wanted to know the truth. He was the one who brought it up, after all. He didn't have to bring it up, he chose to. A long time ago Gilligan had been scared of girls, and scared of the possibility of ending up trapped in a relationship. These feelings changed, however. They changed after the whole Jonathan Kinkaid incident. Gilligan had suffered a lot of nightmares after that ordeal, and his island family had been there the whole time to comfort him.

Mary Ann had held him, rocked him, and whispered in his ear that it was all going to be okay. That was when Gilligan realized he might have romantic feelings for her himself. Deep down, he always knew that he felt something for Mary Ann, he just didn't know what. Thanks to his island family, Gilligan was able to move forward after his horrible ordeal, and the nightmares eventually stopped.

"Gilligan, please say something."

"Oh, uh, Mary Ann- I-when you told me, I didn't really believe you. I thought you were just saying it to make me feel better. I'm sorry."

Mary Ann gave Gilligan a warm smile. "Don't be."

"Well, Mary Ann, I'm glad you feel that way, because, I think I feel the same way for you, too."

This Mary Ann was not expecting.

"You- you do?"

"Uh-huh. I just didn't realize it until after Kinkaid came after me. Remember how you would calm me down? That's when I realized I love you, too. Like a girlfriend."

That was all it took. Mary Ann decided to be bold and leaned forward, surprising Gilligan in a kiss. Gilligan wasn't disgusted by this kiss, however, like he was with other kisses. This was different. This was the girl- _woman _that he loved. Finally, they broke apart for air.

"So- are we-?"

"Yes, I believe we are, Gilligan. Welcome to an adult relationship."

After the picnic, the new couple had decided to go butterfly hunting, and then Gilligan and Mary Ann returned to camp when it was getting close to dark, where Mary Ann's surprise party was waiting for her. Everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

It was a very nice party, indeed. The others were thrilled to hear about Gilligan and Mary Ann being a couple. Mrs. Howell had muttered, "Finally," which caused everyone to laugh. Mary Ann opened her presents from everybody, and Gilligan told her that his present to her was in her hut on her bed.

From Ginger, she got one of her dresses. From the Howells, she got one of Mrs. Howell's necklaces. From the Professor, she got a flute that he wittled out of wood. From the Skipper, she got one of his shirts to wear for a pajama top incase she ever lost her other one. They all drank bubbly, danced to music, ate dinner, and just laughed and had fun.

Mary Ann was anxious to get into her hut and receive Gilligan's presents. Once inside, tears welled up in her pretty brown eyes. On the bed was a vase filled with a bunch of flowers. There was even a note next to it. Mary Ann opened the note, and read it.

_I picked these all for you. I know how much you love flowers. I hope you have a very happy birthday!_

_Love, Gilligan_

For this, Gilligan received two coconut cream pies all to himself the next night at dinner.

THE END


End file.
